List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's Players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least. chuggaaconroy = 335,148 subs davidr64yt (a.k.a. X) = 184,393 subs nintendocaprisun = 146,414 subs Marriland = 133,030 subs *Mostly for pokémon fans, uploads on his website* theRadBrad = 103,866 ProtonJonSA 95,555 subs The Runaway Guys = 90,000 subs *group of LPers* Ninbuzz = over 82,000 subs *group of many LPers* SuperBoeBros = 62,197 *features Daneboe (creator of the Annoying Orange), and his brother, Lukeboe* SlimKirby = 57,634 subs Coestar = 55,252 subs HCBailly = 46,340 subs *Specializes in RPGs* JoshJepson = 43,837 subs Bananapielord = 36,446 subs MunchingOrange = 35,218 subs *Specializes in Pokemon Games* skorch82 = 34,288 subs Helloween4545 = 32,978 *Specializes in horror games* PewDiePie = 32,053 subs DeceasedCrab = 30,444 subs ChrisCrossMedia = 29,292 subs *LPs are not always a focus, but it is done from time to time* ScottishDuck17 = 24,781 subs Kikoskia = 22,377 subs TheZeldaDungeon = 21,786 *Specialises in Zelda Games* SonikDude101 = 21,711 subs Tatsudoshi = 19,244 subs L0rdVega = over 19,000 subs Necroscope86 = 19,899 subs UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs lucahjin = 16,951 subs gnrfan5000 = 16,674 subs PlayingWithMahWii = 15,206 (MANY LP's) OverTheGun = 15,067subs KoopaKungFu = Over 14,000 subs NakaTeleeli = 13,790 subs BikdipOnABus = 12,682 subs katrinonus = 12,159 subs durden77 = 11,339 subs gloverrandall = 10,723 subs milkwad = 10,231 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* donnabellez = 9,730 subs DavetheUsher = 8,545 subs With GameAnyone exclusives such as Desert Bus and Final Fantasy XIII. Slowflake = over 8,300 subs PurpleRodri = over 7,300 subs NINTENDOlp = over 7,300 subs Cauchemar89 = about 7,000 subs dshban = around 6,779 subs Dario8676 = around 6,700 subs (Has done co-coms with NCS and is well known for his ffx let's play) McGammar = over 6,600 subs batman9502 = over 6,600 subs newfiebangaa = over 6,300 subs Cry = over 7,000 subs Frankomatic = over 6,000 subs NoProHero = over 6,000 subs Darkchiron = Over 5,900 subs Cthulhuigi = over 5,400 subs Valis77 = around 5,300 subs CanisSkye = over 5,100 subs MoogleFTW = over 5,100 subs (Does great commentary of his games, a grand comedian) Cauchemar89 = over 5,000 subs according to subs special Quadraxis14 = over 4,900 subs Madamluna = around 4,800 subs PhantomSavage = over 4,600 subs Aloyalgamer = over 4,000 subs HalfBlindGamer = over 4.000 subs *Does reviews and LP's of mostly Philips CD-i games* wizwar100 = over 4,000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* Xelger = over 3,900 subs kowbrainz = over 3,600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* RaikouRider = over 3,300 subs brynnagiadrosich = over 3,000 subs wc10k = around 3,000 subs MyselfOverwhelmed = around 3,000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2,900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2,900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2,800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* RPGenie = over 2,700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2,550 subs romscout = over 2,500 subs GrethSC - over 2,100 subs corona180 = around 2,000 subs KiloReborn = over 1,990 subs *Rising extremely fast, awesome Metal Gear and Heavy Rain Let's Plays* PaleVoyager = over 1,950 subs mashuren = around 1,900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1,850 subs ChazDragoon = over 1,700 subs adamschwartze = over 1,700 subs Mangaminx = over 1,700 subs *Female Lper who generally does Horror Games* RoseErifnosi = 1,560 subs Cevian = over 1,550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1,550 subs UniversalGiant = 1,513 subs LateBlt = over 1,500 subs Cevian = over 1,500 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 1,450 subs *Two let's players sharing the same channel* hercrabbiness = over 1,450 subs drunkendan = around 1,450 subs lastexile0 = over 1,430 subs HeavensFrogman = 1,400 subs Turmio1 = around 1,400 subs LuccaRPG = over 1,390 docsigma = over 1,300 subs FreezingInfernos = over 1,300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* Atma01 = over 1,260 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* dannychic = over 1,250 subs expotemkin = over 1,200 subs TiroDvD = over 1,200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1,200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Fhyber34 = over 1,150 subs stetsonruck = over 1,100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1,100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1,100 subs Ootmaster1112 = over 1,100 subs Resulka = over 1,000 subs TokyoBrando = over 1,000 subs (was originally a J-Vlogger) Twilight Foundry Films = near 1,000 subs *hosts of weekly series "GMO2", new game each week* TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs christopherbrown1988 = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ChichiriCatSan = over 620 subs JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* CrossKnights=over 540 subs Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* towpowyea = over 460 subs *Link's Awakening and Mother 3 Blind LP* TheScarletBadger = over 460 subs PokemonRomVideos = over 450 subs *Generally only does Pokemon* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* LuckySevenDX = over 450 subs Crowley9 = over 450 subs ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* DarkShotThePoisoner = 432 subs Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = just reached over 400 subs *Only LP's games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Thank you for your support. AerialBlast = around 400 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 365 subs skysamfreeman = around 350 subs MillieBoBilly = about 350 subs thatfallout3guy = about 350 subs TheBurningHunter = around 340 subs Schaly = 330+ subs AmasterAmaster= about 330 subs EternalAu = 320 subscribers, does live English commentary, videos range from 20 minutes to 1 hour long. Currently playing the epic RPG known as Monster Girl Quest. Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ClassicLetsPlay = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs TheMAgamers = 300 Subscribers; Does Let's Plays of Classic Nintendo Games, Legend of Zelda, and more! usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs bucketfan4life = over 200 subs GcCMattMKW = 180+ Subs; Nintendo Classic Gamer. MoonIMOver = Over 160 subscribers. Alabamian Let's Player who does post commentary in an astoundingly sexy voice. Roofroller = around 155 subs demonhead = 128 subs MrSethGodSOURCE = 126 subscribers LPSquirtleKing = 124 subs Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Templayer = 110 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. (depends on video length, 15 min. video once per day, one hour video once per week etc.) swimmylionni exactly 109 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* johnnycancer = over 199 subs owozifa = over 142 subs CaptainIncompetent= around 113 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs DanMeister1234 = around 100 subs (Current LPs: Donkey Kong 64, Mario Party, Bomberman Live) Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs Kikyouchanx - 113 subs"Female LPer who LPs RPGs, and Pokemon games!"( Current LPs: Pokemon Liquid Crystal) ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Sleepy Gamers = 97 subs nicobbq = around 90 subs! Currently LPing Mario World JjAR01 = exactly 85 subs *Does let's plays in russian* DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 83 subs AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs Flamingechoes = Around 60 subs. (Currently Let's Playing Enigma, and Cave Story) northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* nikodante = 55 subs 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs. xNeOsZx = 51 subs Youreverydaymonkey = 51 subs. Always doing at least one LP. madfinnishgamer38 (MFG38) = 50 subs. His Let's Plays are called MFG38 Does Games. OT6 = around 50 subs jukematerful jukematerful = 44 subs and growing Lord Iacobus = over 40 subs mrnutt = 31 subs SheninZanewa = around 30 subs *Does let's plays in finnish* ROFLoftus = 29 subs. Currently doing Oblivion, Bioshock 2 and WoW streatz11 = 28 subs Lets Play All Day WeWouldLike2Play = 27 subs; Mainly focusing on co-op LPs, but also do solo ones. Silverdude500 = 25 subs currently. Live streams LP's. maskedtime64 = 24 subs. TheUndergroundLP = 22 subs *currently on hiatus for a month* DarkDemon677 = 21 subs. Live let's plays. SiilverGoat = around 20 subs HaPKPerCar = exactly 20 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Kuro0ni = exactly 19 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BrandonJoesVlog = 17 subs WildGoombas = 16 subs and rising, fast. Has Mario Party 2 up, with others already recorded for posting. milleniumfrisbee = 14 subs. Started early in the year of 2011 with Spyro 3. Will be doing a variety of games some blind and some not. Superfalconman2 = 14 subs. is currently on Hiatus while looking for editing software. Butcherd00 = 13 subs. Does original LP's called "Let's Kills" where he plays though the game killing as many characters as possible. AlphaVenatusDeus = 13 subs Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. TheGlibStaff = 11 Subs. Mainly MineCraft. Sidrelly = 8 Subs. Just started doing LPs in August 2011, and is currently doing Arc The Lad Twilight Of The Spirits. arthas304 = 10 subs, he does english and czech LPs PellMellKel = 9 subs. Started LPing in September 2011. groupogeeks =8 subs (4 subs 4 followeres they have a tumblr). Started in August and run by Nintendo fan girls. Planning on a Blind Lets Play of Skyward Sword, Super Mario 3D Land and MarioKart 3D. Currently Let's Playing Majoras Mask. Ninjaman9076=8 subs, He enjoys entertaining you with MINCRAFT!!! GringoMcGee = 8 subs. Started late August 2011 ShamangoUno = 7 subs. Brand new to LPing. Ydalton13 7 subs= New to LP's but is very good. Does all types of games. Pichu441 6 subs. Has Let's Played for a few months. Does mainly Nintendo Games. Omgwtfhaxerz = 5 subs. Does different types of games. Mostly Team Fortress 2. KuroRyuuD = 4 subs. Started his first "Let's Play" early September and is getting better at it as days pass. Currenly LPing Deus Ex HR and btw is a huge RPG lover. More RPGs to come! Along with some action. BestChannelOfAllTime = 3 subs. New Lper. . Current LP is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Not a very good gamer. His reasoning is "Fails are funny" Has said that on Novemebr 24th (Release date of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) That he will be doing an LP of said game. He hopes to be the first Lper to do Skyward Sword. This will however halt his Twilight Princess LP GamingArtist1234=3 subs. Just started a couple months ago with Paper Mario and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mostly does nintendo games and dosen't use a capture device The values of subscribers might and will change over the time. Small amount of subscribers doesn't always mean bad let's player, just take a look and you might be surprised. List of Let's Players List of Let's Players